Unbreakable Soul
by Lucy-san
Summary: Rei is trapped in a cell by Orochimaru, and is barely holding on. Oneshot. Please read and review. ItachiXoc


**Unbreakable Soul**

Waking in the now familiar cell Rei felt the pounding in her head once more. How many days had it been now? She didn't know anymore, although she thought it had to be over a week.

The large iron door to her prison swung open and Kabuto entered. Rei closed her eyes. If he try's to draw more blood from me… Rei thought.

"Miss Rei, don't you think it's about time for you to cooperate? It would make things much easier for us both."

"Go to hell!" Rei spat.

"My, my such language." Kabuto shook his head. 

He grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her up against the wall. Rei's head throbbed and her hands were in pain from being tied behind her back with her palms out. Kabuto revealed a long needle and proceeded to wrap a rubber band around her arm.

Rei was weak and knew struggling was useless. I won't let him do this to me again!

She pulled away and he grabbed her arm to hold her in place. "Hold still Miss Rei, you wouldn't want me to miss would you?"

She bit her lip. As her eyes wondered to the area he'd drawn blood from the days prior, the sight of the bruise and the pain told her she couldn't let him stab her with that dirty old needle again.

Rei struggled in his strong hold. This only made him take a firmer grip on her. As he drew the needle near her skin she cocked her head downward as she bit down with everything she had. She heard Kabuto hiss in pain. He tried to pull away but she refused to let go of her hold on him. He threw his arm back and hit her head off the wall behind. The shock of pain ran down her body. She managed to look up once only long enough to see the blood trickle from Kabuto's arm.

The next thing she new she was dangling in the air just a few inches from the wall, Kabuto's hand twisted in her shirt front.

"You certainly are a handful…and that pride of yours, well, we'll soon break you of that." Kabuto hissed.

"Born Ishida…raised Uchiha…you think it's possible to break me?" Rei spat back.

Kabuto slapped her across the face before letting her fall back to the hard stone floor. He knelt down beside her, putting his lips near her ear. "It's more than possible, it just takes time."

Rei wasn't sure of what happen next. It didn't really matter she was out cold again, weather the cause was Kabuto or not she was unsure.  
Upon awakening she had an even worse headache then before. Also she realized her arm hurt worse then before as well. That bastard… he took more blood from me…Rei hissed inwardly.

She turned over on the cold stone floor to rest her cheek against its coolness. He had slapped her rather hard and it still stung among other things that hurt and ached.

She blew at a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. She couldn't get it out of the way so she turned on her back for a second to let in fall below her chin. She couldn't hold the position long because her hands and arms could not bare the weight of her body pressing down on them.

Damn it…damn it…I was so close…

Rei had almost escaped two days earlier but was caught off guard and knocked unconscious again. She had been so close but it wasn't enough, and the effort it took drained her physically. Not only that, but Kabuto gave her a harsh beating. When he had finished she wanted to say something like "Leader has done worse" Or "that kinda tickled" but she held her tongue. Saying something just to tick him off wasn't really a good idea.

Her eyes wondered around the room again, finding their way to the ceiling. Rei thought about Itachi, and wondered if he was looking for her. She hoped, with all her being that he was. But hope wasn't fact, no…the fact was, Itachi wasn't looking for her. If he had been, she knew that if he had been looking for her, that at that moment she'd be resting safely in his strong arms.

No, she was here in this awful dirty cell. She knew that if she wanted to be with Itachi ever again she had to get out on her own this time. She had thought she could wait it out until her came for her but…that proved impossible as each day passed the realization set in that he would not be coming.

Looking around the room, thinking of a way out, Rei was lost. When she finally realized that the sky had become dark with night and that her cell was slowly starting to cool down, she still had no plan of action. Wind outside rustled the leaves. A storm was slowly setting in. Rei bit her lip hard. No…please no thunder…I can't handle it now…not now… Rei stopped biting her lip as blood fell from the side of her mouth. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep hoping she'd be out before the storm picked up.

The first clap of thunder woke her from that hope. Her soft whimpers echoed through the small room. There was a flash and then another loud bang. Rei sat close to the wall with her head on her knees. She wished she could cover her ears, but that was impossible and a waste of time to think about. A rush of wind broke something out side and Rei's head shot up at the noise it made as it hit the earth. A flash of lightening lit the room in an eerie blue. She noticed something; there was light shining through around one of the large bricks in the wall. She ducked her head back to her knees scared by another burst of thunder. She looked up again trying to see if the light really had shown through it or not. The next lightening bolt lit the sky and sure enough that one brick alone was lit around the edges for a split second. Rei slid herself over to it slowly. Stopping to hide herself from thunder along the way. When Rei finally reached the stone she pushed on it lightly with her shoulder. It didn't budge. Harder this time almost throwing herself into it she pushed. The stone shifted slightly, but after that Rei had no more strength left to push it out farther. She slid down onto the ground and realized she might have a chance now, but the time it would take, did she have it? 

Rei woke up the next day by the brutish Kabuto lifting her into the air again.

"Good morning Rei." He smiled.

Rei spat at him. Usually he held back not hurting her or roughing her up to badly but she sensed that today something was different and regretted her actions immediately. She felt the impact of his punch only after she'd hit the floor.

"My patients is at its end, I'm afraid." He hissed.

"What does it change?" Rei asked boldly.

She expected another hit, and sure enough it came harder and faster than the last. The force of his punch sent her back into the wall. Rei wasn't sure if he meant to kill her or not, she became frightened. But she didn't show it.

"Do you really wish to know?" Kabuto grinned.

Rei lay motionless on the ground by the wall. Then she finally spoke after finding the right words. "Do what you will, I can't be broken." When she'd thought it over in her head she thought 'I won't be broken' but the word 'can't' was more fitting, for at that moment Rei knew that the only thing that could break her was Itachi. Certainly someone of Kabuto's rank and ability couldn't compare with her Itachi. No, there was nothing he could do that would break her. 

Kabuto left her battered and bruised but still intact, she held true to her word that she wouldn't be broken. None the less, the pain she felt was almost unbearable. She lifted her head to look at the stone. It was large and if she were able to move it she'd have no problem slipping through the hole it would leave in the wall. But to do that she'd first have to move it. She slid her sore body over to the stone and with the last of her strength pushed it out a little farther. Rest for awhile…and then try again… she thought. 

She waited for over an hour before feeling ready to try again. Lifting herself off the floor she rammed the stone and it slid forward. Again she rammed it, and again it slid. She felt she could push it once more but sadly was interrupted by Kabuto's entrance. She let herself fall against the wall. Rei counted his steps as he neared her so as not to look him in the eye.

"Maybe this will make you more cooperative." He said coldly.

He grabbed her up by the arm and tried to stick another needle into her arm. Rei didn't know what he meant by 'more cooperative' but she knew that if he stuck her with that it would be her ultimate downfall. She kicked him with the last bit of energy she'd saving for moving the block. He dropped her and stepped back trying to regain his balance.

"Don't you touch me!" She spat.  
Even though tied up and in an almost helpless state Rei's eyes burned bright with strength and pride. A man like Kabuto, she wouldn't ever let a man like him just do what ever he wanted to.

One glance into those eyes of hers and Kabuto was already backing towards the door. She kept her strong gaze on him right until the door locked shut, and then she fell over from exhaustion.

Taking deep breaths she figured she had to get out tonight. Slowly she raised herself against the wall once more. She pushed harder each time on the rock but it still only moved a few centimeters at a time if not less. She had to stop to take frequent breaks. She worked into the night.

The block teetered on the edge of the one below it. Rei's heavy breathing told how hard it had been to make it that far. She wasn't sure if she had the last bit of energy left or not.

Rei heard footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped every few minutes then started up again. Rei quickly put her back against the hole the stone made. She drooped her head as if she were asleep.

As the guard came around he checked the prisoners and the locks on their cell doors. Rei was there and her door locked up tight. She heard him pass by a few other doors and then she no longer heard him. Thinking it safe she turned and pushed her shoulder into the large stone block one last time. She heard the large thud of it hitting the ground and a rush of cool air blew threw her hair. Rei pushed herself through the hole on her stomach. She squirmed through it falling in the soft grass of the out side. But she wasn't out of the woods yet. She scrambled to her feet and stiffened her body against the wall. Looking down either way she didn't see anyone. She scanned the roof and saw no guards. She was in luck they hadn't come out yet. Rei took her chances and darted for the woods that lay only feet away. As she ducked behind a tree she felt great relief and took off running trying her best to put as much distance between her and that awful place. Her long black hair flew freely behind her. She soon forgot that her hands were still tied, forgot how much pain she was in; all that was on her mind was reaching Itachi. She ran through the forest all night until her weak body finally gave out and she collapsed in the middle of a path. It seemed familiar but she wasn't sure. Consciousness slipped away from her.

Itachi…

Just before daybreak Kisame went out to patrol the area. It had been over a week since Rei had disappeared and Kisame had stopped looking for her on his morning walks. In all truth, he thought she was dead. So it was a great shock to see the small form of a girl lying in the middle of the path. As he neared her he could see she had long black hair. His pace quickened slightly. Looking down he saw the fragile looking form of Rei. Beaten and battered, she was a mess of bruises and cuts. Kisame knelt down beside her and tapped her lightly.

"Hey kid, you still alive?" He asked.

Rei didn't move, at least not right away. Slowly she turned her face to him.

"K…ki…same…sama…" She managed a small smile before her head slipped back down.

"Rei…" Kisame breathed.  
She opened her eyes but didn't lift her head this time.

"Y…you…used my…name…"

"So I did," Kisame laughed. He pulled out a kunai and leaned over her small frame to cut the restraints on her wrists. He slipped it back into his holster as he picked up Rei bridal style. He carried her all the way to the complex without finishing his patrol. Landing in the court yard, Kisame spotted Itachi sitting under the only tree on the inside of the wall. His eyes were closed. He knew Kisame was there but couldn't sense Rei, which only proved how drained she was of all strength.

"Itachi, Look want the cat dragged in." Kisame grunted as he let Rei down to stand on her own. She gripped his side for support. "Itachi…" She whispered.

Itachi opened his eyes and saw the small figure of the girl he loved. He stood up and walked quickly over to her, something quiet uncharacteristic of him.

Rei let go of Kisame and ran the rest of the way to Itachi. She practically jumped into his arms. Itachi held her tight. He was almost unsure of himself. Was he really holding on to her again? He'd thought she was dead and by the time he thought he should go after her he thought it was to late. Yet here she was hugging him.

"Rei…" Itachi breathed in relief. 

"I couldn't…let myself die there…." Rei said. "I needed to see you…one last…time…" Her words drifted as she passed out again in his arms.

Itachi picked her up and brought her inside. "This won't be the last time, your home now." He whispered in her ear. A smiled crossed her lips.

Itachi laid her down on his bed. He took out a clean white light blue shirt and pulled off the torn white dress Rei wore. He slipped the blue shirt gently over her head then he pulled the blanket up over her. He left the room for a moment before returning with a wet cloth. 

Itachi wiped the dirt and blood from Rei's face and hands. She opened her eyes slightly as she felt his kind touches.

"I would have come for you…if I'd thought you were still alive." Itachi admitted.

"Thank you…" It seemed the proper thing to say so she did.

Itachi kissed Rei. That kiss…the one she wished to feel every night that she laid on that cold floor. She wanted to run her fingers through that fine hair of his but she was too weak to move. He pulled back. "You need to rest. You have no chakra left."

Rei nodded.  
Kisame peeked through the door. "How is she?" He questioned.

"She'll be fine in a few days." Itachi answered.

Rei looked up to see Kisame at the end of the bed. "You shouldn't go off on your own for so long, we thought you were dead." Kisame grinned.

Same old Kisame-sama…always teasing me…Rei smiled inwardly.

"It's ok…I'm home now…"She smiled as she gripped Itachi's hand.

**Note:**

I did **not** write this. My _friend_ wrote it, therefore I take no credit. Please do not flame just because you don't like it. If you have something to say, please say it nicely or keep it to yourself.

Thank you for reading, and please review. Have a nice day.


End file.
